Simple Things
by kristy1013
Summary: It's just the simple things in life. An Abyss episode addition. AN: This is a REPOST of my earlier story by the same name. It has now been edited and polished up with some tiny errors fixed.


TITLE: Simple Things

AUTHOR: Kristy1013

EMAIL: 

WEBSITE: 

CATEGORY: Drabble, Humor, Thoughts, Missing Scene

PAIRING: Sam/Jack (Just a hint of it)

SPOILERS: Abyss, Rite of Passage (tiny one)

SEASON / SEQUEL: 6

EPISODE RELATED: 606 Abyss

RATING: G

CONTENT WARNINGS: None

STATUS: Complete

SUMMARY: It's just the simple things in life. An Abyss episode addition.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was written and intended for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, plots and events created are the property of their respective author(s).

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Much thanks to my beta reader/editor Jenn, who examined everything with a fine eye and helping to polish the story up all shiny. Please read and review, feedback is always welcome, thanks!

* * *

O'Neill sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV as some talk show drummed on. He wasn't watching it; it was merely on for background noise, something other than dead silence.

He got up, went into the kitchen, and grabbed another drink from the fridge. Plopping back down on the couch, his eyes scanned the contents of his living room. He looked at the things that he appreciated more than he thought he ever would, just simple things that made life what it was. Things that before he had never really given much thought to.

His eyes glanced at a picture sitting on a corner table, one taken with all of SG-1 last year when they had celebrated Teal'c's birthday. Teal'c had chosen an all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet called the Yen Ching Foo Super Garden. It was quite impressive for a buffet place actually, nearly 10 hot bars full of food to indulge yourself in. O'Neill grinned as he looked at all the smiling faces of himself, Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel all sitting in one of the booths, taken before they all disappeared into the jungle of food and condiments that awaited them. They were there for several hours just talking, laughing, sharing old stories; Teal'c discovered that when a place advertises 'all you can eat' they don't actually mean ALL you can eat. O'Neill laughed at the memory. It reminded him of that one _Simpson's_ episode... He frowned as the thought of the _Simpson's_ episodes he must have missed.

O'Neill's eyes wandered more, coming to rest on the TV, but again not really watching it. He was beginning to come to terms with what had happened to him inside Baal's fortress. It had been a slow healing process that seemed to take its sweet time. He sure wasn't any more thrilled with the Tok'ra; he could do without seeing them anytime soon. The pain and torture he felt while at the hands of Baal was more than any man, hell, any _thing_ should ever have to deal with. Still, he was on the road to recovery, and he silently thanked all his friends for being there when he needed them. He also felt better, more at ease since being released from Janet's poking and prodding hands in the infirmary. Thankful he was back in his own home, he settled back against the couch and reached to pick up the TV remote when he heard a knock at the door.

He got up and peeked through the little peek hole and saw Carter standing outside holding a white box. He opened the door and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey Carter, whatcha doin?" he asked as he motioned for her to come inside.

"I just wanted to drop in, you know, to see how you were doing and all," she stated, shifting the box from one hand to the other. Distracted by the movement, he noticed she also held a video tape underneath the box.

"Fraiser didn't send you over here to check up on me or anything like that did she?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I came on my own." She almost looked hurt by his statement, but he quickly changed the subject.

"So whatcha got in the box?" he peered over at the top of the box, hoping for one of those plastic see-through tops so that he could see what was inside, but sadly, it didn't have one.

"Oh, it's a cake." She opened the box and smiled. "Your favorite kind."

"You baked me a cake?" he asked, his eyebrows raising, unable to stop a smile from forming on his lips.

"Ah well no...not really." Carter shifted. "I bought it at this nice little bakery downtown. They have really good cakes. I got Cassie's birthday cake from there last year."

"Ah well. Baked, bought, same difference. What else ya got there?" he asked, poking at the videotape.

"Oh, well when you were gone, we all took turns taping the _Simpsons_ for you. Teal'c taped most of them, but I think he just wanted to watch them himself. You know, Colonel, you've been having a big influence on him lately." She chuckled as she sat the cake box down on the kitchen counter.

An awkward silence descended between them.

"Well, I guess I should probably be going." She hesitated a moment before turning towards the door.

O'Neill quickly spoke up. "You could stay. Eat some cake, watch the _Simpsons_."

Carter barely hesitated. "Sure, I'd like that," she said, smiling.

O'Neill went into the kitchen and grabbed two plates from a cabinet and carefully cut two neat squares out of the cake. Handing one to Carter, he picked up the other one himself, grabbed the videotape, and went into the living room. He popped the tape into the VCR and settled back down on the couch next to Carter. He looked over at her and smiled. Yep, he thought to himself as the familiar theme song began to play, it was the simple things that made life good. And he was thankful for them.

- fin –


End file.
